


Rough

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon. Angst. Less than a drabble. Dead Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

His skin is gone course with age, rough like sandpaper from the wind and the sun. They have no mercy. They don't care where they fall.

Like his daddy's belt never cared.

But Jack still calls him beautiful. Called him beautiful, because Jack calls no one no more.


End file.
